locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:HerrHamster
Näue Ainträge bithe nach ohben Re Storypedia Ah, ok. Nur wunder dich bitte nicht, Storypedia ist jetzt in MeerUndMehr, sollte etwas von dir verloren gegangen sein, können wir über die Restaurierung reden. Bis dann, ich freu mich auf deine Geschichten! :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 11:57, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hallo HerrHamster Vor ein Jahr wurde ich hier eingesperrt. Ich wollte dich grüssen und mitteilen das ich wieder frei bin.--Nolido 17:53, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Peter Lustig Dein Artikel "Peter Lustig" ist wirklich sehr witzig und habe ihn mit Note 1 bewertet^^ --Master Phil the Devil Kid 11:54, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke :) sind aber ein paar Rechtschreibfehler drin, so wie ich gerade gesehen habe -.- Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 16:34, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ein paar Sachen Also ich meld mich mal wieder, mit ein paar Sachen: * Neben Administrator/Bürokrat/Bots, gibt es, wie du vielleicht schon weißt checkuser, staff, rollback, oversight, forumadmin, janitor und helper. Checkuser können IPs checken und somit Doppelaccounts ausfindig machen, rollback ist klar, oversight kann Versionen verschwinden lassen, forumadmin auch klar, janitor keine Ahnung, etwas in Admin-Richtung wo der Unterschied zwischen Admin liegt weis ich nicht, helper auch kA, und staff weiß ich auch nicht genau. Jedenfalls hat anscheinend keiner checkuser, janitor, oversight etc. Rechte, kannst du die als Bürokrat verteilen? Und kennst du die einzelnen Unterschiede bei den oben genannten? * Falls es zum Telefonanruf kommt bitte aufnehmen, würde mich interessieren. --MaTi -Diskussion- 00:50, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sockenpuppe Das stimmt nicht ich find den Artikel wirklich gut! Du weißt doch sicher bestimmt das der Artikel keine Chance hat jetzt noch Brilliant zu werden aber ich werd doch meine Meinung sagen können!!! --liddle Nils 19:04, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Sockenpuppe also? Klingt Gefährlich. Der hinter den Fassaden (Nils95) ist mein Bruder. Ich kann das zwar nicht beweisen aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich das nötig hätte, dann täuschst du dich.--Master Phil the Devil Kid 19:07, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lass die Finger von meinen Acount!Wir sind Geschwister und du kannst gerne ichbinich fragen ich hoffe das er mir glaubt denn Phil hat mal in der Uncy vandaliert und da hat er mein Acount benutz ohne mich zu fragen!!! :Schade Herr Hamster zwei Jungs im Alter von 12 Jahren so dämlich zu behandeln, ich glaube so machen Sie sich keine Freunde und der Nachwuchs wird schneller die Finger von dieser Seite lassen als sie schauen können.Hut ab machen sie weiter so und Sie können den Spaß alleine machen.Ich bin die Mutter von den zweien.Ines Stieglitz (auch wenn es nicht üblich ist mit seinem Namen zu unterschreiben) ::Ich kann weder bestätigen, dass Nils und Phil verwandt sind, noch kann ich bestätigen, dass sie beide tatsächlich existieren. Ich kann auch nicht bestätigen, dass er/sie eine Mutter haben, ich kann bestätigen, dass beide der deutschen Sprache kaum mächtig sind. Ob eine Sockenpupperei vorliegt, was ja durchaus sein könnte, wäre nur zu überprüfen, indem man eine der beiden Acccounts inkl. IP-Adresse sperrt und schaut, ob der andere User gleichzeitig mit verschwinden würde. Das wäre sicherlich eine drakonische Maßnahme und vllt. sollten wir die beiden einfach machen lassen, viel Schaden richten sie nicht an und die Locopedia kann ich eh schon lange nicht mehr Ernst nehmen.--Ichbinich 22:26, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo Herr Hamster, Ich hätte eine Bitte: Könntest du bei den Brillant Wahlen für den Artikel Computer stimmen? Danke, Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Phil! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 15:54, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Deine Artikel sind wirklich gut^^ hallo Herr Hamster, ich habe gerade entdeckt dass du in der stupidedia das nazios pokemon hochgeladen hast. ok, du bist der boss, aber hättest du nicht vorher fragen können? es is ja nicht nur dein bild. (ich überlasse dir es gerne. trotzdem wäre es vl. besser gewesen mich zu fragen?) MfG RtG --RtG 18:47, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) musst du nicht, ich hab doch gesagt dass ich es dir gerne überlasse ^^ ich meinte doch nur dass du mich hättest fragen sollen, kannst du das nächstes mal vielleicht machen? ich werde wahrscheinlich eh immer zustimmen, an sich macht mir das gar nichts aus. gezeichnet hast du es ja, ich hab nur die schattierungen hinzugefügt. MfG RtG --RtG 16:48, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Okay HerrHamster, das geht echt zu weit, DerKleineHamster ist keine Sockenpuppe von mir. Du hast doch mal vorgeschlagen dass du die Telenummer zuschickst. Wenn du möchtest schick ich dir eben meine. Meine Email Adresse habe ich schon längst bestätigt. Bitte antworten! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 13:09, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ah, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe noch bis 2. Januar 2008 Ferien, das heißt ich bin immer erreichbar. Falls du JETZT Online, schick mir sofort'ne Mail (E-Mail) und schick deine Telefonnummer.--Master Phil the Devil Kid 13:23, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Oder glaubst so fest daran, dass ich nur irgendeine Sockenpuppe bin? Dann werde ich mich von der Loco verabschieden und dann weißt du, was du jetzt angerichtet hast. Ich gehe und somit ist dann einer von 3 Aktiven Usern weg. Rest in Peace, Locopedia... --Master Phil the Devil Kid 13:23, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Huh, haben wir es endlich geklärt^^ --Master Phil the Devil Kid 11:32, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Admin Keine Angst ich mache niemanden einfach so zum Admin. Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt dass er wenn er weiter so bleibt gute chancen hat zu einem Admin gewählt zu werden. ICh bin viel zu ängstlich um jmd einfach so zum admin zu wählen ;) -- 00:08, 18. Okt. 2007 (CEST) HALT STOP! Ich hoffe nicht, Du verteilst hier einfach die Adminrechte, diese können nicht wieder entfernt werden, nur von der Wikia-Administration!--Ichbinich 22:17, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Ts ts, mir fehlen die Worte, echt, Du machst beizeiten richtig Bockmist, Hamster. Die Loco ist nicht dein Privatspielplatz! Das betrifft auch die ganzen seltsamen Fotos für dein Rollenspielwiki, die Du hier andauernd hochlädst. Aber (zum 2. Mal) Sysoprechte verteilen, ohne Dich abzusprechen, das geht zu weit! Die wiki.commons-dingends-Seite kann übrigens auch komplett ohne Sysoprechte bearbeitet werden, da sie gar nicht geschützt ist und sonst hättest Du den Schutz einfach vorübergehend aufheben können. Das macht das Ganze noch ärgerlicher--Ichbinich 22:50, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) *nickt*..*murmel*..ok..werde meine bildchen löschen, was ich eh immer mache. Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 22:54, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Chad Vader Hey hab was gefunden es ist soo lustig :D ich geb dir mal die 8 Links zu den 8 Episoden. Schau ersmal den ersten Teil und wenn du den gut fandest schau die anderen :D das ganze heißt Chad Vader und ist auf Englisch sooo lustig :D http://youtube.com/watch?v=4wGR4-SeuJ0 http://youtube.com/watch?v=NPVlljVWqBg http://youtube.com/watch?v=gh8u6nTx8wY http://youtube.com/watch?v=ogIqayRDr4w http://youtube.com/watch?v=VAkOfoI3SpE http://youtube.com/watch?v=nmDf6SnTVxg http://youtube.com/watch?v=jEzLrMQC5GE http://youtube.com/watch?v=Vz0aXl303j0 GLG Problem in Storypedia Storypedia leidet gerade unter massivem Viagra-Spam. Könntest Du bitte etwas dagegen tun? --Kathe 17:53, 23. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Danke. --Kathe 18:51, 23. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Danke Das kommt alles sehr plötzlich und ein Traum wird für mich wahr. Ja wirklich, ein Traum wird wahr. Es war von Anfang an mein Ziel und ich bin so glücklich dass ich das erreicht habe :-) OMG ich könnte dir um den Arm fallen hehe Ich danke dir, ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen :-) Mann heute ist wirklich mein Glückstag. Ich werde weiter meine Artikel schreiben und werde der Loco für immer treu bleiben VIELEN DANK ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das gut machen kann ;-) GLG -- :Das mein ich auch :D nee Spaß ^^ Vielen Dank :-) GLG -- Artikel *Hallo HerrHamster, könntest mein Artikel im Labor mal bitte prüfen (nach Rechtschreibung, Satiregehalt und ob er veröffentlicht werden kann).Danke,mfg, --Phil 666 08:53, 20. Sep. 2007 (CEST) :Oh, könntest du noch mal den Artikel prüfen? Bitte, danke, --Phil 666 10:00, 20. Sep. 2007 (CEST) ::Ah ne, geht schon, brauchst nicht nochmal prüfen.--Phil 666 11:53, 20. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Deine Artikel *Lieber keinen Link setzen, zumindest nicht in den Artikel. Das könnte nämlich als Werbung empfunden werden. Schreib es lieber in die Diskussionsseite. mfg --Andy Warhol 07:49, 4. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Nun ja. Du kannst deine Artikel in andere Wikis kopieren oder auf irgendwelchen Webseiten oder in Foren zitieren, aber du kannst sie nicht einfach ohne ersichtlichen Grund löschen. Gelöscht werden nur Artikel, die für das Wiki unpassend sind oder die Regeln des Wikis verletzen. Das ist in allen Wikis so. (Ich glaube aber, in der Stupi beschwert sich sowieso niemand drüber, wenn ein Artikel kopiert ist. Soweit ich weiß.) PS. Schön, dass du noch bleibst. Vielleicht wird irgendwann doch was aus der Loco. Ich versuche es in nächster Zeit mal wieder mit Werbung (altes Hausrezept, wirkt am ehesten). --Andy Warhol 07:33, 4. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Hallo. Du warst doch früher immer so kreativ. Bist du das jetzt nicht mehr, oder warum kopierst du alte Artikel von dir in die Stupidedia und löschst sie hier? Du kannst bei Stupidedia oder Uncyclopedia oder sonstwo schreiben, aber schreib neue Artikel. Nur weil die Loco zur Zeit stagniert, musst du sie ja nicht um Artikel erleichtern. PS. Bist du jetzt eigentlich endgültig weg? --Andy Warhol 22:53, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Umzug *Mhh, wie ich sehe, hast Du bereits mit dem Umzug in die Stupidedia begonnen, na denn--Ichbinich 21:47, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Aber warum löschst Du die denn dann überhaupt, Du hast doch auch schon andere Artikel in die Stupi und Kamelopedia kopiert, ohne sie hier zu löschen--Ichbinich 22:22, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Verstehe, na dann wünsche ich Dir ein kritisches Publikum...--Ichbinich 22:28, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) *Quatsch, das war ernst gemeint, ich bin cool damit, sind doch nicht meine Artikel tsts--Ichbinich 22:34, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Und so Ja, die Loco ist tot würde ich mal sagen...Wiederbelebungsversuche scheinen unmöglich, mhhhh. Wenn ich Zeit und Lust auf eine Kollaboration habe, melde ich mich bei Dir, Gruß--Ichbinich 20:01, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Entenhund Nicht der Brüller finde ich. Konnte nicht lachen, aber Humor ist ja bekanntlich ambivalent--Ichbinich 22:46, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Planetenlayout Genau das hatte ich im Sinn und Du hast den Ball aufgegriffen. Das nenne ich Telepathie!--Ichbinich 07:47, 18. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Bild Hauptseite Ich habe dein Drogensoldaten-Bild benutzt, um dein künstlerisches Talent auf der Hauptseite zu featuren. Wir können aber auch ein anderes nehmen, wenn Du magst...--Ichbinich 22:57, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hiho Kamerad Könntest du mir helfen. Ich fahre morgen früh gaaanz früh in Urlaub und muss jetzt weg. Ich hab heute den ganzen Tag noch an Star Wars rumgefriemelt. Ich hätte dich nicht gefragt wenn ich es selber machen könnte aber es geht nicht. Könntest du den Text noch Formatieren und nach Rechtschreibefehlern durchsuchen. BITTE BITTE BITTE *Auf die Knie fall* BIIITTTTEEE. --Mc Flesh 19:25, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Guten Tag Guten Tag, wie gehts? Kamelkopie Lieber Kollege, Du weißt ja was ich von Kopien halte. Ich bin absolut dagegen, unseren geilen Artikel irgendwohin zu kopieren, Der gehört meiner Meinung nach ausschließlich hierhin. Wir könnten die Kamele höchstens fragen, ob sie an Tourismuslinks interessiert sind, so wie wir es auch in der UNCY machen. Gruß--Ichbinich 19:36, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Wie ich sehe, warst Du schon tätig. Da Du dort kein Admin bist, kannst Du das ja auch schlecht rückgängig machen. Das ärgert mich jetzt schon ein bisschen, kannst Du nicht vorher fragen?--Ichbinich 19:42, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe echt, dass die den schnell löschen, sonst ändern sie alle unsere Charaktere und Generäle in Kamele um und dann kriege ich eine riesige Allergie!--Ichbinich 19:50, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) ::Können wir irgendwann gerne mal machen. Zur Zeit habe ich nicht so viel Zeit und schreibe nur kürzere Sachen. Wenn wir das machen, benutzen wir ein Labor in der Uncy, da wir dort kein Inuse verwenden. Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich bereit bin. Der Krieg wurde zum Glück gelöscht, also alles wieder in Ordnung.--Ichbinich 21:26, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Sekte Jau, let´s sekt--Ichbinich 18:30, 6. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Warum hast Du dieses clear style br-Dingens in den Artikel reingemacht. Da klaffen jetzt große weiße Löcher, oder willst Du die betreffenden Absätze noch erweitern? Scientology kann ja eigentlich raus aus dem Artikel, da Du ja einen eigenen Artikel darüber schon geschrieben hast. Können wir ja am Ende des Artikels als siehe auch verlinken.--Ichbinich 20:27, 8. Jul. 2007 (CEST) :Willst Du dazu noch was schreiben oder kann dein Inuse raus?--Ichbinich 20:38, 9. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Pokemon depros ist fertig. http://locopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Depros3D.png PS. ich finde auch nazios am besten, aber die anderen sind auch nicht schlecht! depros wirkt so richtig down! MfG RtG --RtG 19:11, 29. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Herr Hamster Superstar Jeder findet Videos von dir. Du bist ja richtig berühmt und meine Freundin findet dich süß.Du Frauenheld, du ;-)--Mc Flesh 12:44, 29. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Sperre von Troll Ich bin hier Admin, und konnte den Typ deswegen unter seiner ersten Benutzernamen Windows Sieben User permanent sperren. Ich bin nur nicht mehr sonderlich aktiv in der Loco, und hatte deshalb die letzte Aktion des Seuchenvogels nicht bemerkt, ehe Du aktiv geworden bist. - Danke nochmal. --Dorle 08:49, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC)